<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loves A Sweet Melody by agentg23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603233">Loves A Sweet Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23'>agentg23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ball, F/M, Fluff, King BadBoyHalo, King Skeppy, M/M, Oneshot, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, dreamnap, ish, possible series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is the son of kingdom renowned blacksmith Ponk and helps him make swords and armor for the castle. On one routine delivery, he's given an unexpected chance by the king himself, King BBH of the Badlands Kingdom. With a sudden invitation to the ball that night and a borrowed dress, how will this adventure turn out?</p><p>IF ANY OF THE INVOLVED CCS ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS I WILL TAKE IT DOWN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), ItsAlyssa (Video Blogging RPF)/Callahan (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loves A Sweet Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light haze of rain fell upon the quiet village. It was just past dawn, and the only people on the streets were shop runners and elders. It was a sleepy morning for the Badlands kingdom, a feeling Dream knew all too well. He was running through the cobblestone streets, careful not to slip and impale himself on the bundle of training swords he was to deliver. He had stayed up all night finishing this batch to ensure they would be delivered to the castle as soon as possible. It wasn't his first time delivering to the knights brigade, so thankfully the guards let him in without issue. The castle halls were bustling compared to the village, multitudes of various staff rushing around to finish off preparations for tonight's ball. Dream had to press himself against the wall to avoid getting run over by an enthusiastic kitchen staff rushing past with carts. He managed to slip into an open door, closing it behind him. He rearranged the swords in his arms, waiting for his heart to settle.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
Dreams blood ran cold as someone spoke behind him. He quickly turned around to see two men standing by a table in the center of the room. His mind blanked as he recognized the voice. Instantly dropping to one knee, he bowed his head.<br/>
“King Halo! I am so sorry for intruding into your study, I was just trying to-,” he stammered. His quick ramblings were cut off by a laugh.<br/>
“It’s alright, I quite imagine the halls are packed right about now. You can stand, you are on some means of business yes?”<br/>
Dream rose, nodding his head.<br/>
“Yes your majesty. I have a new batch of training swords for your knights? My father and I finished them this morning.”<br/>
The king listened to his words and had a look of recognition on his face.<br/>
“You are Ponk's son? The blacksmith?”<br/>
Dream nodded.<br/>
“We grew up together! His father and mine were quite close to be honest, but I haven't heard from him in years...Is he doing well?”<br/>
“Y-yes he’s fine, business has been great thanks to you.”<br/>
A weird look came onto the king's face. He glanced down at the table and picked up an envelope. The man next to him walked over to Dream, gesturing at the bundle in his arms.<br/>
“Can I take these?”<br/>
Dream nodded, quickly handing them over. His arms were sore, hands wringing in front of him due to nerves. King Halo walked over to the pair, coat flowing behind him.<br/>
“I have an offer for you. You don't have to accept, but I would like you to consider it.”<br/>
Dreams' eyes went as wide as plates as he was handed a very formal envelope, embellished with a wax seal. He carefully opened it, pulling out a letter. The man took the swords away, leaving the king and him alone.<br/>
To Whom It May Concern,<br/>
You are heavily cordially invited to the annual Badlands Ball. It is a special occasion to honor Prime and the country. It will be held at the Badlands castle at 7 sharp on the eve of the 26th of June. If you do attend you must be wearing formal attire. If you plan on attending please notify the messenger who has brung this to you by the 24th.<br/>
Bless Prime,<br/>
King Skeppy of the Badlands<br/>
He looked up at King Halo and then back at the paper. His heart was pounding as he stared.<br/>
“You want...you want me to come to the ball? Really?”<br/>
The king smiled like he knew something Dream didn’t.<br/>
“Yes. Your family has done very well for us this past year or so, so think of it as a seeming reward. Also I feel like you will have a good time, so it would be fun,” he said calmly.<br/>
“I’ll be there! Thank you, your majesty, it's an honor!”<br/>
Dreams voiced shook with emotion as he held onto the paper. He was going to the ball. He was going to the ball! The king guided him to the door and Dream bowed as he left, still shaking. He quickly darted through the halls, desperate to leave. There was so much to do before tonight. </p><p>He collapsed through the door, not caring as it slammed against the wall. The patrons of the shop turned to look at him, but he just ran to the counter.<br/>
“NIKI!”<br/>
The famed dress creator herself ran out the back, slowing when she saw him standing there.<br/>
“Dream? What's wrong are you okay?”<br/>
He just nodded as he gasped for air. Sprinting all the way across town would take the breath out of any man. She looked him over, worry evident in her eyes. From the back room came two more people, both friends of the girl.<br/>
“Dream?”<br/>
Wilbur came around the counter, still holding onto his guitar. Dream just shoved the letter at him before turning to Niki.<br/>
“I need a dress.”<br/>
She started sputtering out nonsense until Wilbur passed her the letter.<br/>
“Are you serious? How?”<br/>
Wilbur's questioning got the attention of Tommy who was waiting in the corner.<br/>
“Wilby? What’s the matter?”<br/>
“Dreams invited to the ball tonight,” his brother answered while staring at Dream.<br/>
“I met the king today, purely by accident. He knew my father! He said we have been good suppliers and gave me a spare invite. I have to wear formal wear though and I don't have a dress,” he rushed under the stars of his friends. Niki slapped a hand over her mouth before dashing around the counter. She started bouncing up and down, grabbing onto Dreams arm.<br/>
“This is amazing! We have to take your measurements, there is so much to do. Tommy fetch my toolkit, Wilbur close shop, and Dream go stand on the platform.”<br/>
Dream was shoved toward a small box on the floor as Niki mumbled behind him.<br/>
“...maybe a deep green? Emerald?...maybe 29?”<br/>
Wilbur ushered the people in the store out, locking the door behind them. Dream let Niki move his limbs as she fluttered around him, measuring and telling Wilbur what to write. Tommy sat by the mirror, filling the air with random chatter. Once measured out, Niki disappeared into the back. Dream slumped down on the box, rereading over the letter.<br/>
“Are you excited?”<br/>
He looked up to see Tommy staring at him. He nodded, absentmindedly tracing the wax seal with his hand.<br/>
“I’m terrified. I’ve never been to a ball before. I’ll be alone.”<br/>
Wilbur clapped his hand on his back in reassurance.<br/>
“It’ll be fine, I have no doubt you will be the life of the party. And who knows? Maybe you will find a nice suitor, eh?”<br/>
Dream blushed as he shook off Wilbur's hand. Tommy was cackling as Niki came back, now in tow with a massive dress.<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
“Dream’s gonna find a lover tonight, Wilbur bets on it,” Tommy laughed. Niki giggled as she handed the dress to Wilbur. It was truly a beautiful dress, a deep emerald green gown with a flowing skirt. Dream was silent as she fixed her sleeves.<br/>
“You made this?”<br/>
She turned with a satisfied smile on her face. Niki has always been very proud of her work, for good reason. She was one of the only dress makers in town, and did a damn good job at it.<br/>
“I finished it last week. It took me a month but it was worth every second.”<br/>
She helped Dream remove his over clothes and step into the dress, tying it up from behind. She wouldn't let him look in the mirror, but by the way Wilbur and Niki looked, he looked pretty good. Niki started making small fixes, pinning up a hem here and there and adjusting the fit. Dream was entranced by the swish of the skirt. He kept twisting as he stood, much to Niki's exasperation. After a few minutes, he was finally able to see what he looked like. He kept his eyes on the floor as he turned, and when he opened his eyes he was blown away. He looked...good.<br/>
“You look amazing!”<br/>
Niki was holding onto his arm and he made no effort to shake her off. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The gown was flowy, the rich green highlighting his eyes and hair. Its perfect neckline showed off his collarbones, his waist accentuated by the corset. It was like a painting.<br/>
“Niki...you are amazing. This is beautiful!”<br/>
“Take it,” she said quietly.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
She stood in front of him and held his hands. Her proud expression brought tears to his eyes.<br/>
“Take the dress. It’s beautiful on you.”<br/>
“I can pay-,” he tried to start, only to be cut off by Tommy.<br/>
“Don’t even try Big Man, you know how set Niki can be when she wants something.”<br/>
Dream looked around at his friends, trying to give a rebuttal. They all had the same firm expression on their faces that would not be broken by his attempts. He finally gave in, looking down at the girl in front of him.<br/>
“Okay.”</p><p>Dream ducked around the edges of the ballroom, trying not to step on anyone's dress around him. He had almost made it to the door when a hand landed on his shoulder. He froze.<br/>
"I thought I saw you, remember me?"<br/>
The smooth voice of an old friend calmed his nerves and he turned around to see Antfrost smiling at him.<br/>
"Ant! it's been ages since I've seen you, how have you been?"<br/>
He embraced the man, pulling back to glance him over. A few new medals and awards were pinned to his uniform, the bright silver flashing against black. He had gotten older, with the last time they crossed paths was years ago. Dream chuckled as Ant broke into a wide smile, showing off the ring on his finger.<br/>
"Oh my! You and Red finally talked it out?"<br/>
"I asked him to marry me a few months ago, the wedding next year. You are invited of course, you introduced us."<br/>
Dream blushed. Years ago he had met Red Velvet at the markets, trying to sell potion supplies. Dream had helped him set up his booth and they quickly became friends. It was only when Dream had needed help carting armor to the knights grounds that he got to fully introduce Red to Ant. They had instantly hit it off, forming a closer bond than Dream had ever seen before. Ant laughed at Dreams face, leading him by the arm across the floor.<br/>
"You have to see my team! We have some new faces that I don't believe you have met before."<br/>
Dream followed along, silent as he listened to Ants rambling about newest recruits. The center of the hall was full of  couples, spinning and sparkling and dancing the night away. If Dream could he would join them, but alas he had come alone. For now he could watch with jealousy as they neared a small pack of people in similar outfits off to the edge of the grand staircase. They turned when the duo approached, all laughing and smiling.<br/>
"Dream, this is Alyssa and her fiancé Callahan. They have been on the team as long as I have. Jack and Karl, they are both newer to the team; I believe 4 years in the fall? This young man here is our newest. Ranboo is my old friend Dream. His family makes all of our weaponry."<br/>
Dream blushed as the group of elite knights shook his hand and thanked him for his work. They were able to chat for a while before Alyssa and Callahan excused themselves to dance, their matching royal blue attire blending into the colorful sea of people. Ranboo struck up a conversation about dagger making, which Dream was happy to explain. They stood off to the side, leaning against the stair railings. Jack and Karl were starting to get impatient by the looks of it, constantly glancing around the hall and then at their watches. After a few minutes, Dream spoke up.<br/>
"Is everything alright? You both seem awful skittish..."<br/>
Jack jumped at the sudden question. Ant looked their way as Karl started sputtering an excuse.<br/>
"The king is supposed to be showing soon, we are just looking out for issues," Ant supplied. Even though the elite team had the night off, their job was always on their minds. Dream nodded as he also began to look around. His starting question was cut off by the orchestra swiftly changing to a louder regal tune. Attention shifted to the stairwell as the dancing ceased. On the balcony in the middle of the split steps was the royal family. In the center was King BBH and King Skeppy, looking regal as ever in their dark maroon garb. Off to their sides was their sons, Prince George and- oh...<br/>
Dream felt his face heat up as he stared at the youngest prince. The royal was dressed to the nines in a fiery red suit, adorned with medals and ornaments. That wasn't the part that caught Dream off guard. What caught his attention was the prince staring straight back at him. Dream could feel his face burn as he ducked his eyes to his gloved hands, fiddling with a hem on the gown that felt so outlandish under the gaze. He kept looking down during the King's speech about the ball and the celebration of the kingdom's recent victory over a foreign district. He kept his gaze down as the music picked back up and the party continued in full swing. Ant started up a new conversation with his boys, something about a new shop that opened up in the inner district. Dream watched as the dancers spun once again, wishing he could join them. He didn't notice someone was approaching until the conversation died down and someone tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly, mouth turning to cotton as Prince Sapnap stood in front of him. He reached out a hand and had a nervous smile.<br/>
"I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight. I'm Sapnap."<br/>
Dream stared at him for a moment before Ant shoved his arm. He broke out of his trance and took the prince's hand.<br/>
"I'm Dream. It's an honor to meet you."<br/>
Sapnap leaned down and kissed his knuckles, never breaking eye contact. Dream could already feel his face heating up. Ant had a look of shock and humor on his face, and led his men away.<br/>
"I know who you are. You make the armor and weaponry for the knights yes? I see you around often."<br/>
Dreams eyes widened. The prince remembered him?<br/>
"Y-Yes that's me. My family are blacksmiths."<br/>
Prince Sapnap had a split second look of anxiety on his face, quickly replaced by a smile.<br/>
"Care to dance? I noticed you staring at the crowd. I can't say I'm the best at it, but I've been told I'm a decent partner."<br/>
Dream nodded, unable to speak as he took the prince's arm and followed his lead out to the dance floor. People parted for them and stared. Dream ignored them as a new dong started. Sapnap's hand settled on his waist, a casual weight that left Dream breathless. Dream clasped his hand with Sapnap's and the dance began. They spun in slow circles and movements to the music, never taking eyes off each other. Sapnap would change up the moves once and a while, twirling Dream under his arm easily. Dream was fascinated by him. His suave confidence, his gorgeous brown eyes sparkling under the light, the way he was gentle yet took lead...it was captivating.<br/>
"You're stunning," he whispered. Sapnap's eyes snapped out of the daze he was seemingly in.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I-im just-oh god im sorry. Ignore me," Dream stammered, ever embarrassed. He dropped his head, already feeling hot tears in his eyes. Sapnap let go on his hand, moving it to tilt up Dreams chin. they made eye contact and Sapnap had a distinct look of worry on his face.<br/>
"Its okay. I was about to say how beautiful you look right now. It's alright."<br/>
They had stopped dancing at this point, stuck in the middle of the dance floor as people spun around them, ignoring the emotion of the pair. Sapnap's hand never left Dream's waist, and Dream's hands were still around the prince's shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment before Sapnap spoke again.<br/>
"Would you like to accompany me outside? Perhaps somewhere more private?"<br/>
It was like a switch had flipped in both of their heads, cluing them in on the fact they were indeed not alone, yet surrounded by the most influential people in the country. Dream nodded, clasping onto Sapnap's arm as he led them off the floor and out of a back archway towards the balconies. They found a secluded sector that faced off into the dark night. The door behind Sapnap closed and he turned to face Dream.<br/>
"I apologize for being so forward, but I don't think I've met someone more captivating than you. I've noticed you around the castle for months now, and to finally be able to meet you...it's more than I could've dreamed about."<br/>
"Dreamed about? You dreamed about meeting me? Why, you're the prince here. I'm nothing compared to you," Dream stammered in shock.<br/>
Sapnap's face shifted from wonder to a firm stare.<br/>
"Don't ever say that about yourself. You are worth so much more than I, you just haven't had someone tell you it yet it seems."<br/>
Dream walked up to the man, and in a sudden moment of boldness, placed his hands on his shoulders.<br/>
"Dance with me?"<br/>
He took the offer, gently gripping Dreams hips and starting the dance. Faint music from inside filled the silent air as they began to waltz. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they circled around the open balcony, leaving them alone with just each other and the stars. Dream blushed as Sapnap made quiet comments to him, how beautiful he was, how he was a beautiful dancer, how lucky Sapnap was to be here with Dream. Just to be there together. Dream was beet red, but managed to keep his calm as he followed the prince's lead. At one point, Dream pulled himself closer to Sapnap, listening as the man's breath hitched when he laid his head on Sapnap's shoulder. They slowed in dancing, eventually stopping to stand there in each other's arms and listen to the music. Sapnap leaned back a bit to look down at Dream, with a wistful look on his face.<br/>
"Can I kiss you?"<br/>
Just as the crescendo fell silent and soft clatters of applause filled the open air, Dream said the very words that took his breath away.<br/>
"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>